


The Jail List

by trollmela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Jack had several mental jail lists. One of people he thought likely to end up in jail one day. The second of those Jack would be willing to post bail for. And the third of the few people Jack would call if he ever needed bail himself. Daniel wasn’t on any of those lists.





	The Jail List

**Author's Note:**

> Set at no particular time, but certainly early of season 1 or so.

Jack had several mental jail lists. The longest one was a list of people he thought likely to end up in jail one day: Ferretti for something silly; Makepeace for something he fully deserved to be punished for; Teal’c for a misunderstanding; Carter for being too clever; and so on. The second list was a shorter version of the first with only those people left who Jack would be willing to post bail for. And the third list, the shortest one, was of the few people Jack would call if he ever needed bail himself.

Daniel wasn’t on any of those lists. When Jack got a call at 2 AM, it took a while for the words to penetrate his sleep-fogged brain.

“… can you come?”

“Huh?”

“Jack, please! I don’t know who else to call!”

“You’re where again?”

Daniel sighed. “Denver.”

Jack still didn’t understand a thing, but Daniel didn’t have anyone else. He probably didn’t even have mental jail lists. Of course Jack would come. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“I’m coming. You got an address for me?”

* * *

Jack watched Daniel get his watch and wallet back; both were plastic and cheap. Jack could already see himself dragging Daniel out to the mall and getting him proper accessories. There weren’t too many things he cared about himself, but if there was a sure-fire way to tell the difference between a grown man with a job and a college student (or one with a rich daddy), it was his watch and his wallet. Maybe Jack would even be able to convince Daniel to get a haircut. Although, on second thought, that was a battle Jack was saving for later. Much, much later.

Daniel’s knuckles were busted and he had a shiner, but apparently nothing that needed immediate medical attention. 

“What does the other guy look like?”

Daniel’s answering expression was a mixture between a remorseful grimace and a proud grin. “Guys plural. And worse.”

Jack grinned back smugly. “Cool.”

Proof that at least some of his teaching stuck. Daniel still wouldn’t win in a fight against a Marine, but Jack was content with settling for survival. He wanted his team to come back all in one piece.

“I’m surprised they didn’t just let you go. Why bother with bail?”

Daniel looked away in embarrassment. “I think my records might be a bit wonky. Did you have me declared dead?”

“Oh, right. Almost forgot about that.”

Obviously Daniel Jackson had to be dead if Jack, Ferretti and Kawalsky returned from Abydos alone and claimed to have completed his mission successfully.

Daniel gave him an irritated look and Jack shrugged.

“I’m sure the general can fix that first thing Monday morning.”

“You mean this morning. “

Jack yawned and glanced at his watch. By the time they made it back, they might as well just head to the mountain and compensate for their lack of sleep with caffeine.

“Unfortunately. Do me a favor: next time, don’t get arrested on a Sunday night.”

“You’re saying you’d still come and get me if there was a next time?”

Jack just gave him a look. “Of course. I’ll move you to the other list.”

“List? What list?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.”


End file.
